


Will Can Sleep Now ;)

by IWriteSmutNotTragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bad Jokes, Cock Rings, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Riding, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSmutNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteSmutNotTragedies
Summary: More sEX because what else would I do with my time.





	

Nico's POV:

I awoke to the sound of my boyfriend. He was just entering the room, and honest to the gods doesn't know what stealth is. I watched him unnoticed, as he slipped off his sneakers and padded in his socks across the floor. He entered the bathroom on the other side of my apartment, accidentally slamming the door on his way in. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock; it read 3:07 AM.  Damn Will and his medical emergencies. I know it's his job, but it drains him a lot. I figured I'm already up, why not have some fun with him. I slowly crept up to the drawer that held all of our toys. Luckily, it was open enough for me to get out what I need. We use it a lot. I grabbed a blindfold, lube, handcuffs, and rope. I considered grabbing the cock ring for him, but I know he doesn't need it. 

I shadow travelled as quietly as possible into the bathtub. I knew that Will takes a shower when he gets home from work every day, even if it's 3:11 AM. He had just gotten undressed, and was about to get in. 

"FFFFFSS." Will jumped back about a foot and crashed down to the floor. I calmly stepped over him, opened the bathroom door, and motioned with a finger for him to follow. With wide eyes, he jumped up off the floor and obediently followed. Once we got to the edge of the bed, I shoved him down and jumped on myself. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. I held them there with one hand, while grabbing the handcuffs and rope with the other. I latched the handcuffs on him, and tied the rope in between his hands. Scooching up further onto his naked chest, I tied the other end of the rope to the headboard. I left just enough tension on the rope to be comfortable. I looked down into his eyes. They were somewhere between horrified and horny as hell. I pecked a quick kiss to his nose and rolled off. 

I slowly turned around and took my shirt off over my head, making sure to flex the muscles in my back as much demi-godly possible. He watched me with rapt attention. I threw my shirt to the floor, and started on my jeans. I hooked on thumb under the fabric, pulling down slightly exposing part of my ass. I heard him groan from behind me. I unhooked the button on my jeans and pulled down completely, kicking them off. I turned back around to face him and stretched over my head, making my six pack ripple. I refocused on Will, who was currently crossing his legs, and trying to ignore his obvious erection. I smiled and walked the short distance to the bed. 

"Will." His eyes snapped up to my face then drifted back down my body. 

Since he clearly would not be able to focus _at all,_ I decided to make this quick. 

Leaning over, I whispered in his ear _exactly_ what I wanted to do. He let out a squeak of excitement. I grabbed his dick and gave it a few tugs. His hips jerked up, and he gave me his best kicked puppy face. I slipped off my boxers, throwing them with the rest of my clothes. My throbbing cock was happy to be out of it's confinement. While Will was 7 inches, I still beat him with my 8. I looked straight into Wills eyes, noticing his blown out pupils. I lowered myself until I was extremely close to his cock. I blew air lightly onto it, eliciting a loud moan, and a stutter of his hips. I took the opportunity to kiss the head of his cock. Then licking all around the shaft, then sucking, thoroughly coating it in saliva. But I want to make this fast. So I jumped back up from the bed and ran over to the open drawer of toys, grabbing the blow job lubricant. Immediately coated his dick with it, then remembered the blindfold. I let go and grabbed it, quickly covering his eyes and tying it behind his (BIG) head. I went back down to work, licking and sucking and tugging, savoring the taste of the cherry lube, mixed with precome. 

I pulled off before he could come, and started lubing myself up. I turned around so my ass was in his face. 

"Eat me out." I demanded in my most stern tone. Or at least the most stern one I could muster, when I was so turned on my dick could explode. He started licking around my rim, then sticking his tongue in as far as it could go. I cried out at one particularly deep thrust of his tongue. 

Finally I pulled off and started fingering myself, right over his face. His legs kept crossing, presumably in an attempt not to come. I became impatient and slipped three fingers inside myself. I fucked them in and out briefly, then turned so I was facing him. I kept eye contact, grabbed his dick, and slowly lowered myself onto it. Once I felt his balls I lifted almost all the way off then dropped, impaling myself. It felt like Elysium. I snapped out of it when Will moaned so low it sounded like a growl. I lifted up again, slowly forming a rhythm. He eventually came up and met me with each thrust, which rubbed against my prostate. At this rate I knew I wasn't gonna make it much longer, not with him thrusting as hard as he could. But right before I was about to come, his thrusts became more frantic. With a final stutter of his hips, I could feel his come spill in me. So much hot liquid, flowing into me. That was enough to send me over the edge. I screamed in pleasure, as my vision went blurry. I spilled all over his chest, and finally, after a moment of struggle, uncrossed my eyes. 

I took off the blindfold, and slowly rose off his dick. His come spilled out all over the sheets, and in his neat little bed of pubic hair. I soon realized how exhausted I was, and reached up to untie Will. I slipped off the handcuffs, but was too lazy to do much else. 

"I love you," I whispered. But Will was already asleep. I placed a quick peck on his cheek, and let myself drift off, knowing that Will is safe. He can shower in the morning. Correction: we can shower in the morning. No way he's getting off (hehe) without returning the favor of the (most wonderful) blow job.

My final thought went out to Apollo. I don't know how he did it, but he may have just made the most perfect gay boy I could have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a fic as long as it's gay/lesbian (I may be able to do trans stuff). You can comment your request here or on my tumblr: 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jercyisjustified


End file.
